As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,121, sport fishermen have long been plagued with losing fishing lures when the hook becomes entangled with underwater objects. Normally, when such entanglement occurs, the fisherman cuts the fishing line or tries to pull it free until the fishing line fails resulting in a loss of the lure. The potential for such loss necessitates that the angler must bring a number of lures with him during a fishing outing. Moreover, loss of lures translates into a loss of a considerable sum of money over the course of a fishing season.
There is a need for better ways of reducing the risk of losing fishing lures when a fish hook snags an environmental object.